In the past, as signal multiplexing methods, frequency division multiplexing (FDM), time division multiplexing (TDM), spread spectrum, and the like have been known (see, for example, Patent Document 1). In addition, as a modulation method for transmission signals, a method of performing chirp modulation on a phase modulation signal is considered (see, for example, Patent Document 2).